Time And Love
by Lady-Evanna7
Summary: The war is over and won, lives lost on both sides. Time for Hogwarts and the wizarding world to move into the next era. However Hermione has trouble letting go of the past and nightmares plague her life, which causes her magic to take its own course of action and send her back in time. Who will she meet? Seventh year Severus Snape?


_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Nightmares and mourning**_

_Hi guys! well this is my first Harry Potter story, and I hope you all like it :) id just like to say that I love Harry Potter, and my favourite character is Severus Snape. I LOVE HIM! I just find him so mysterious and loyal, (he should have been a Gryffindor haha ;)) but any way onto the story. this one is about love and trust between two people that you wouldn't think would fall in love and trust each other. In this story Hermione is 18 so she IS an adult. I'll just give you a description of what the story is about ... _

_**The war is over and won, lives lost on both sides. Time for Hogwarts and the wizarding world to move into the next era. However Hermione has trouble letting go of the past and nightmares plague her life, which causes her magic to take its own course of action and send her back in time. Who will she meet? Seventh year Severus Snape?**_

_So there we have it, hope you like the story, please leave a review of what you think I would be EXTREMLY grateful, thank you._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or the plot, it is all J. _

_characters that you have never heard of, will be mine and the plot to this story is mine, I haven't seen or read a story that has this kind of idea so far so. But if someone has or their story has this plot, I didn't steal it, and I didn't know about it. So I'm sorry if it happens to someone :)_

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

_**Nightmares And Mourning**_

Hermione thrashed around in her bed, her fists clenched tightly onto the cover, little beads of sweat formed on her forehead and silently found their way down her face, some falling onto the bed and some onto her chest. Fresh salty tears mixed with the sweat as they flowed down her face, which was scrunched up in pain and terror. Suddenly she shot up screaming at the top of her lungs, eyes wide and her breathing laboured. Soon she realised where she was and calmed down enough to stop screaming and somewhat relax, but the tears continued to find their way down her raw cheeks. Hermione was once again grateful for the privacy and silencing charm she had put around her bed a few weeks ago, after she had experienced her fist nightmare of the rest of her life.

After the battle of Hogwarts Hermione realised that everything she knew would never be the same again, her life was filled with terror, not love. By this time Hermione was used to the nightmares and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any more than she already had tonight, knowing this she carefully and quietly stood up from her bed, making sure she made as little noise as possible, trying not to wake the other girls in her dormitory. Mainly because she didn't really know any one of the girls any more, most of her class mates had left after the war had finished, not wanting to spend any more time in the place that reminded them of all the friends and family they had lost. Hermione was one of the very few that had chosen to stay behind and finish her seventh year, Harry and Ron hadn't stayed, and she had lost all contact with Ron. As soon as he was free from the walls of the castle that surrounded her currently, he got a taste of what fame was like and never looked back. He had cut off all contact with Harry along the way and gained a reputation for sleeping with woman in any place he visited, not caring that he had left behind his family and his two best friends. However she never lost Harry, even though he was busy with being an auror they talked and went out for dinners almost every weekend with Ginny as well. They both had fell in love and settled down rather quickly, just last week Harry had proposed to Ginny over a romantic meal in France right in front of the Eiffel Tower. Of Corse she had burst into tears and cried while saying yes to his proposal, making them happier than any one had ever seen them.

It was only Hermione left that had never moved on and didn't seem like she was going to for a long time. After the war Hermione's magic had increased and sometimes became uncontrollable, making her life more difficult. With this Albus and Minerva came to the conclusion that Hermione need some help with it and put her in the care of the not so helpful Professor Snape, hoping that he would be able to get her to control her magic. However that was currently not happening, her and professor Snape were two different people who never got along, they always seemed to argue instead of getting Hermione's magic under control. Things had got worse as the weeks went on, professor Snape would often push her, making her concentrate harder than she could and in doing so Hermione pushed right back. Often taking out her loneliness and anger on him then storming out of the dungeons, every time hoping that she wouldn't have to come back. But she did.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind Hermione made her way out of the portrait and down the corridors to the library, hoping to get some extra time studying. Of Corse Hermione knew all of the required work, spells and charms, as well as more than she should have ever known at her age. When she got to the library, she headed towards the back corner of the room picking up an advanced transfiguration text book. Hermione had been offered a place teaching alongside Minerva McGonagall as her apprentice after she graduated at the end of this year, and she took the position without hesitation. Minerva always made Hermione feel human and loved, in some ways Minerva was her mother, making sure that she had eaten every meal, and giving all of her attention and love towards her no matter where she was and whenever Hermione needed it, more so after she had obliviated her parent's memory. Hermione leaned on her for everything and often went to her during lunch crying, wanting to talk to someone that wouldn't either judge her or give her pity, Hermione just wanted someone to be there to hold her through her bad days and make her laugh and feel loved through her good days; Minerva was that person. Thinking about what had happened earlier this year made Hermione burst into tears, she had no one, apart from the teachers to lean on. She wouldn't bother Harry, he had his own life now and didn't need her to bother him anymore than she had done when they were at school together, Harry had been her first friend; he made her feel like she actually belonged in this world. She couldn't burden him anymore, she kept telling herself that she had to grow up and learn to get on with things herself, even the things that she actually needed help on.

As Hermione sat in the chair crying, she hadn't realised the dark figure walking up towards her, his cloak was billowing behind him, you could just make out the blackness of his hair when he entered the moonlight coming from the windows. He reached where Hermione sat, calling her name.

"Miss Granger?"

She didn't answer, caught up in her own world, thinking of things that happened and could have been. The memories between light and evil, the hell that everyone was put through. The man's voice was heard again this time with more anger and annoyance.

"Miss Granger!"

At this her head snapped up, she found herself looking into the eyes of the most feared professor of Hogwarts. Professor Snape. Of course Hermione knew that he was a great man, one who fought for the lives of everyone around him, one who gave up his entire life to correct his past mistakes.

A hero.

A survivor.

"Professor… I… um…"

"Stop your mumbling Miss Granger. What are you doing down here? Its past curfew, and I would have thought as the head girl you would follow the rules not break them."

Hermione didn't know how to answer, should she tell him that she was having nightmares which forced her to stay awake for most of the day and get little rest as possible, making herself sound weak. Or should she just lie?

"Don't try lying to me Miss Granger, it won't work for a start." His voice was cold, cruel and sharp, but then his voice changed. And he kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on the arm rests, making sure she couldn't run away. She had forgot hi was a Legilimens

"Why didn't you just say that you were having nightmares? It's perfectly normal to have them, especially after what you've been through."

His voice had got softer as he was speaking, making Hermione look at him with confusion. One thought running through her head, since when did Snape care? Is he feeling okay?

"Miss Granger I assure you, I'm feeling well. Despite what all of you think about me, I do actually have feelings and care about every person who walks through them double doors. That means you as well Hermione."

Her name slipped from his lips before he could stop it, debating whether she minded was put to rest when he saw a small smile. Smirking he stood and stood to the side.

"Come with me, I might have something for them nightmares. As well I would advise talking to someone about them. It will help, trust me."

Standing Hermione followed him to the dungeons and into to his study, looking around she smiled. Typical, all Slytherin colours. His desk was standing in front of the fire which was stood at the back centre of the room. Shelves lined with books ran across the room with the occasional potion bottle in front of the books. The books, she could tell, were old and well read. Hermione smiled even more as she looked around his office, it was how she imagined his office to be like.

"Sit down Miss Granger."

He gestured for her to sit down in his chair behind his desk, as he walked past her lit the fire with a wave of his wand and walked through another portrait. Hermione realised that he was walking in his private quarters and he had left the portrait open, so Hermione being Hermione she craned her neck around the corner and looked down the hallway. But she was disappointed it didn't lead to a room, I just led to more doors, which Hermione assumed was his bedroom, bathroom and library knowing Professor Snape. She knew he liked to read a lot like her as well, she would often see him coming into the library and having a look at the books, and he would often greet her with a nod and then walk by. Hermione had got used to this and would nod her head back at him.

Just then professor Snape walked back through the portrait holding a vile of purple liquid, which she immediately recognised as a dreamless sleep potion with his name written on the side, at this she was thankful that he even thought about giving her one to help her get at least a few hours' sleep.

"Here take this it will help you, it'll give you 6 hours sleep without the nightmares."

He handed the potion bottle over to her and their hands brushed sending shivers down her spine as she felt how soft his had felt against her own.

"Thank you."

She smiled and stood up ready to leave his study but he caught her just as she stood.

"Miss Granger… Sit back down I would like to talk to you."

Hermione looked up, confused and slightly nervous, was he going to give her a detention for being in the library tonight? So she sat back down, but was somewhat stiff and reluctant in relaxing into the chair.

"Miss Granger…" he sighed "Hermione, you need to understand that you're not alone. We're here for you, no matter whether you think it's stupid or irrelevant we're here for you to talk to us. I know you might not be comfortable with talking to me, but I'm here if you ever need me, and so is professor McGonagall. Her door is always open, she will welcome you at any time, day or night. As will I."

Hermione couldn't look her professor in the eye while he spoke this, she didn't want to talk because he thought he would just laugh at her and say her nightmares are stupid, but another part of her knew that he would understand what it's like to be tortured and most probably the nightmares that came along with it.

"Hermione talk to me."

Professor Snape kneeled down in front of Hermione and looked directly into her eyes. If he was true to himself he had found out last year that the girl… well woman in front of him held a place in his heart that had not been touched for years, not since Lily. He had grown fond of her and, even though it didn't look or sound like it, cared for her the way no teacher should have done. But then again how could he not care? He knew what was going to happen soon, and he had to talk to her before it did. It wasn't long now.

"Hermione please, talk to me. Let me in, let me help you. I promise you I can help."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and burst into tears, her hands went to her face as she broke down right in front of her professor.

"It's the nightmares, they happen every night and I can't stop them or get back to sleep. It's so real. I can feel all the pain like it was happening to me all over again, but it's not just Bellatrix who's doing it though, it changes every night. Sometimes it's her and I can somewhat handle that, but when it changes… it horrible! I can't stop it, it feels so real and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared to close my eyes at night because I fear that this time I'm going to see Voldemort torturing me instead of the others. I'm frightened that I'm going to wake up to everyone dead every time I want to close my eyes as well. I see you in the Shrieking Shack, I see Dumbledore at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, I see Harry…"

She choked a sob, her hand coming to cover her mouth as more salty tears flooded down her face. Professor Snape grasped her hands in his own, and spoke in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

"You're not alone Hermione, trust me. I know what it's like, the nightmares. I know what it's like to be tortured, to feel like you can't go on again, but it gets better, it gets easier. One day you'll come to understand that the only way of letter go of the past is confronting it and moving forward."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, really. I needed that."

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. She could see the compassion and hurt in his eyes, she knew she could trust him. She always had. He spoke again, but this time his voice sounded desperate.

"Hermione, promise me that if you ever find yourself in a situation that you don't understand, you'll find me. Promise me that you'll come to me, if something happens."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, but nodded nether the less. She was totally confused as to why he was telling this, making her promise him and most of all, how soft his tone was. He had never talked to her like that before and she didn't want it to end, she liked this side of the Professor.

Just then Hermione felt something stir inside her, something warm and full of energy. However she had no time to think of what was happening because a blast of light shot out and come rushing back in towards her. Hermione screamed and held out her hand to shield her face, but it was no use. It just went straight through her hands and she blacked out.

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her, and shouting 'Wake Up!' Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked around. Suddenly she caught sight of how was shaking her, she just stared into his black orbs for a second longer before pushing herself up to a sitting position. Looking around she noticed that she was not in her professor's office but outside laying on the grass close to the Black Lake. The owner of the black orbs spoke to her.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before?"

Hermione looked at the owner of the orbs, and noticed it was a boy, and he looked oddly familiar.

"I'm Hermione Granger, seventh year, and who are you? I've never seen you before either."

The boy looked shocked, he couldn't understand how she didn't know him. Everyone in the school knew him, he was the one who was always picked on. By none other than James Potter himself. Looking into her eyes, as if trying to see if she was messing with him, he decided that she wasn't and really didn't know who he was.

"I'm Severus Snape. Seventh year."

* * *

Hi, hope you all enjoyed that! :)

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, and tell me what you think.

thank you guys xx


End file.
